The Game
by Chaotic Century
Summary: A young couple role-plays a very realistic scene from Ocarina of Time. Replace the names, print this out, and give it to your significant other.


**THE GAME**

**Written by Van, ©2003**

**ChaoticCentury.com**

_Author's Note: I wrote this story for my boyfriend.  However, if you and your significant other both like Zelda, and Ocarina of Time especially, this story is perfect to give to them.  I've named the female character A and the male character B.  Just substitute your own names in, and have fun!  (But don't take credit for the story, you slimy little buggers!)_  
  


            "I have been waiting for you, boy," a vile and ghastly voice declared. The statement came from a dark, hulking figure seated at an organ across the large and empty room. The figure stood, back turned, and lowered its head as it laughed strangely. The eerie stained glass designs rattled in their frames.

            Standing in the doorway, the young Hyrulian shuddered visibly at the sound. His left hand reached over and behind his shoulder to clutch the hilt of the Master Sword. He stepped forward uncertainly, brown leather boots making a gentle scuffling noise upon the marble floor.

            The figure turned around swiftly and cuttingly to face his challenger. His horrid green face, with grotesquely pointed nose and gruesome red eyes, contorted into a dreadful leer, exposing his yellow fangs. In response, Link's hand swung the Master Sword out of its decorative sheath and held it aloft. Just below his white knuckles, the symbol of the Triforce on the back of his hand pulsated with light. "Where's Zelda?" he asked in a quavering but determined voice.

            The tall and brooding man noticed the glowing symbol and cackled nastily. "I knew you would come for her," he rasped, eyes glinting with malice. "And I knew that it would not be long before the three parts of the Triforce would be united."

            "Where is she?" Link asked again, more fiercely.

            "Patience, patience." He leered again at the green-clad youth before him. "All shall be . . . revealed." Removing his left arm from beneath his black cloak, he made a sweeping gesture to the area above the organ. There, a small light grew until a large purple crystal appeared. Trapped within, seated upon a frightful medieval throne and bound hand and foot, was the princess.

            "Zelda!" Link cried, jumping forward. He was immediately pushed backwards by a powerful jolting force that threw him against the wall. He groaned in pain and lurched unsteadily to his feet while the figure laughed maniacally. 

            "I shall enjoy watching you perish," he crowed. He raised both arms over his head and closed his eyes, while a ball of energy formed and grew between his hands. Slowly, it spread downwards and around his body, until there was suddenly a brilliant flash.

            Link held up his shield to protect his eyes from the blinding light. When it had subsided, he straightened and gazed upon what the spell had wrought -- and cried out in alarm. Zelda's mouth opened in a shriek, but it could not be heard.

            There, grinning triumphantly, stood Ganondorf, the Prince of Evil. In his new, strengthened form, his body took on the shape of a horrible, black, armored beast. Only his grisly, humanoid head remained intact from his previous incarnation. "Link, Link," he chanted hatefully. "Poor Link could not fulfill the prophecy. Before long, the Hero of Time will be long forgotten, and I shall use the power of the Triforce to rule all!"

            The symbol upon Link's hand now began to burn and throb. He gazed down at it, energized by its promising light. He looked up into Ganondorf's beady eyes, then thrust his fist outwards so that the symbol's glare shone upon his adversary. "Power will never overcome the forces of Courage and Wisdom!" he shouted intensely. With that, he clutched his sword and swung it out to his side, where it began to glow. "Release her!" he commanded. "Or it shall be your downfall!"

            Ganondorf laughed viciously. "Ah, a fight the boy wants!" He tapped the floor menacingly with one hoofed leg. "Then a fight he shall receive!" Swiping the air with a taloned paw, he shot a blast of energy towards Link.

            Holding up his reflective shield to absorb the energy, the young elf deflected the blow. "LET HER GO!" he roared savagely as, with one tremendous slash, the power building in the Master Sword was unleashed. Ganondorf jumped heavily aside, just scarcely missing the eruption which screamed the stained glass into a thousand pieces. He jumped forward, tackling Link to the ground.

            An oozing thread of saliva dripped onto Link's chest as he stared wide-eyed into the face of the beast atop him. Acrid jets of steam rushed out of Ganondorf's nostrils. Slowly, the monster opened his mouth to expose the deadly rows of fangs. Just before he was about to sink them into the pale and tender neck, he felt a searing pain on his right side. Shocked and enraged, he swung around to see the Master Sword buried to the hilt into his flank. He bellowed in fury and pain and rolled away. 

            Link hurriedly stood in order to maintain his advantage, but crumpled downwards abruptly. He looked down at his own body and was dismayed to find that several lacerations snaked over his chest and stomach, already dripping blood. He fought to stand again, but just barely managed to stay upright, so gripping was the pain which engulfed him. He gazed across the room to where Princess Zelda, still furiously struggling against her bonds, was screaming and sobbing at the sight of his injuries. "I'll be alright," he murmured. Somehow, imprisoned in her crystal, Zelda heard. She eyed him desperately, tears spilling down her cheeks.

            Ganondorf was himself lurching unsteadily to his feet. Link quickly swung around to face him, holding out his sword so that it might charge up again.

            "I will not let you live," came Ganondorf's grating voice. "There will be no happy endings! If Zelda must die in order for me to break your spirit, then so be it!" He raised his arm to fire an energy ball at the crystal. Zelda paled.

            "NO!" At the last possible moment, Link threw himself into the line of fire, fully catching the power of the blast. He collapsed to the floor, slamming down upon it to the sound of shattering glass.

            Ganondorf limped over slowly, trailing green, caustic blood behind him. "What was that sound?" he croaked, looking all around the massive chamber to discover the source of the breaking glass. There was suddenly the tone of tinkling chimes, and he stared at the fallen hero in horror. It was then that he realized where the sound of glass had come from: Link, in slumping to the floor, had landed upon one of the glass bottles he carried. And, to the alarm of his nemesis, the particular bottle he had broken contained a tiny, health-replenishing fairy.

            "No! It cannot be!" he screamed as the miniature ball of pink light emerged from its windowed home. Sprinkling tiny flickers and sparkles as it swirled around Link's body, it laughed and twinkled happily while it worked. Seconds later, it vanished in a little zap of pink sparks. 

            Ganondorf stared as Link opened his eyes and stood. The wounds upon his torso sealed closed, leaving only his torn tunic as proof of what had happened. A bead of sweat rolled down his flushed, angry face. With one swift motion, he pushed a stray lock of his thick blonde hair back behind his pointed ear. The Master Sword, fully charged, shone radiantly.

            "Prepare to die," the young Hyrulian hissed through clenched teeth.

            "Omygod! That was, like, the freaking coolest plot twist ever!"

            Broken by this sudden outburst, the reverie was dispelled. With reality no longer smothered by the pair's imaginative dream-like world, everything became as it was. There was B, clenching a broken broom handle as though his life depended on it, preparing to make the final death-thrust into the Prince of Evil's cursed heart. And there was A, strapped to a rocking chair nearby and playing the most convincing damsel in distress the world had ever seen.

            "Aaa-aaa!" B scolded. "You interrupted! I was just getting to the good part!"

            "Oh!" She grinned sheepishly. "My bad. Please. Do continue."

            "Yes." He cleared his throat. "Now, where was I? Oh yes!"

            "Prepare to die," the young Hyrulian hissed through clenched teeth. He drew back his sword-wielding left arm, and with a final death-thrust of the righteous Master Sword into the Prince of Evil's cursed heart, he banished the fiend forever into the land of eternal shadow.

            "No! NOOOOOOOOO!" thundered the beast as he fell back to the floor, at which point his remains wasted away into the air.

            Link raised the bloodied Master Sword high in the air in triumph. Light began to shine through the stained glass windows as the endless night Ganondorf had forced upon the land at last ceased. It glinted off of the holy blade, flooding the room with its radiance.

            The crystal imprisoning Princess Zelda melted away. She sobbed with relief that at last the evil destroying Hyrule had been defeated.

            Link strode over to his fair princess, smiling from ear to ear. "I did it," he whispered. "I did it!"

            "I DID IT!" B screamed. He put both arms in the air and grooved around the room. "I'm the Hero of Time! Oh yeah! Look at me and my baaaaad self! Who saved Hyrule? Who saved the world? Who saved the universe as we know it?! Yeah, that's right!"

            "My hero!" A swooned against the back of the chair and looked faint. "You defeated Ganondorf and saved my kingdom! How can I ever repay you?!"

            "Well . . ." B pulled off the green sleep cap he was wearing as part of playing Link. "My fair lady can give me a kiss." He knelt down beside the "throne" and gazed lovingly up at her.

            "That is a fair and just reward," A agreed, using her I-am-the-princess-of-everybody voice. "Untie me, my handsome elf, and I shall reward you with the lovely kiss that could only come from a princess."

            "Hmm!" B stood up again. "On second thought . . . maybe I won't." He smiled devilishly at her.

            "Huh?" A looked confused. "Won't what?"

            "Untie you," B responded with an evil leer.

            A's heart began to pound and she shivered, as she realized what her hero planned to do. "Uh-uh. N-n-n-n-no. Noooo, B, nuh-uh, don't even think about–" Before she had even completed her sentence, B was straddling her lap, where he quickly silenced her with a deep kiss. 

            "Hmm," he said again, a devious smile playing about his lips. "I think maybe it's time the royal princess allowed Link to see the rest of her castle . . . specifically her bedchambers." 

            "No, Lin -- I mean, no! B!" He quickly loosened the rope which bound her to the chair, and scooped her up in his arms. "Ack! No! By royal order!" she demanded helplessly, struggling to escape his grasp. B laughed. "I demand that you put me down!" By this time, they had reached her room, where he carefully laid her upon her bed. "Stoppit!" she yelped, half whining, half giggling. "B! This isn't fair!"

            He gestured to her ankle-length, voluminous skirt. "I think this is gonna have to go," he said, eyes alight with mischief.

            "No! Let me go, you little bugger!"

            B carefully lay down atop her and immediately began licking, kissing, and nibbling the nape of her neck.

            "No you don't! Not if I can help–"

            "You talk way too much, princess." 

            "I do no – mmmm," she sighed as she was again quieted by a kiss. A few moments later, when they came up for air, she grinned. "Well," she said in a mock hesitant voice, "I guess since you _did_ save the world and all . . ."

            Her love grinned back. "Rescuing princesses isn't the only thing I'm good at, you know. I can make 'em scream, too."

            "My little kinky Linky," A crooned.

            B laughed and embraced her in a kiss again. And for once, Ganondorf wasn't there to stop them.


End file.
